Summon realm
The Summon Realm or the 7th path is where all the summon clans resided. Jiraiya provided detailed information to Hazo, on the assumption he will be back to talk about them more.Infodump on Seventh Path Part 2 Clans * Arachnids - Feared. Jiraiya never met them nor know of anyone who met them. * Bear - Friendly and powerful, decent in water. * Boars - Shared an island with the snakes. * Capybara - Terrible at fighting. * Cat - stealthy combatants great at night warfare, but can't work together and are generally assholes. Have big territory in middle of continent. Don't call them cat in their face. They preferred the term 'Feline'. The Leopards split off from them. * Condor - Conjura the boss summon, is great at space/time jutsu. He's currently leading a small resistance against the pangolins. The current summoner is a woman from Bird country. There are various clans arrayed against them, including the Pangolins and the Toads. * Crow - A whole bunch of crows got murdered by Uchiha Itachi, forcing the Crow to make Itachi their summoners or presumably, the killing will continue. They are sages, fliers, and group fighters. Keiko pinpointed them as likely to suggest mechanical contraption as the explanation for the Skytowers used by the Pangolins. * Crustacean - Massive armor with powerful attack, they inhabited the bottom of the sea. It is unknown how would a human summoner survive in the depth long enough to obtain an agreement, let alone future summons. * Dog - Former summoner is Hatake Kakashi. There are various breed of dogs useful for many purposes such as tracking, combat, tunnel fighting, etc. Loyal and work well in group, they are also not stuck up as many other clans. * Dragon - The toads said they exist, but Jiraiya is skeptical. * Hare - It exists. * Hyena - Bordered the pangolin. * Kraken - Use ink and tools. It can fight on land but will not be great at it. They are weak to dehydration attack. * Leopard - Split off from the Cat clan for ideological reasons. * Mara - Summoner is Grandma F. They are master of subversion, temptation, and misdirection, but crappy at fighting. The toads are on neutral term with them. * Monkey - Previous summoner was, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third hokage. Now the summoner is Hiruzen's son, Sarutobi Asuma. They have technology and speed and are great at fighting. * Otter - Also capable of technology. * Pangolin - Xenophobic militaristic race. Became a widely successful conqueror with the Skytower. * Porcupine - Extremely strong defense due to their sharp quill. * Raptor - Presumably, they fly. * Rat - Pangolin's neighbor. Probably conquest target. * Shark - Summoner is currently Hoshigaki Kisame, who inherited the scroll from his father. They occupied the top layer ocean, and probably not on great term with the Kraken. * Skunk - Their unsurprising ability is to fart people to death. * Slug - Summoner is Tsunade. Don't have territorial ambition, but nobody wanted or able to take land from them. * Snake - Shared an island with the boar clan. * Tapir - Pangolin's supposed sworn enemy. May or may not exist. * Toad - Summoner was Gōketsu Jiraiya. * Turtle - Insane defense and also fast with lighting jutsu. Summoner was Maito Gai. References